


[Vid] Pumped Up Kicks

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't tell you his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Pumped Up Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the love I have for these movies! I love the 80s rock music, the awesome 80s dudes and the overall fun. But I also love the twisted relationships and how dark and at times even bleak and hopeless these movies are. I'm also deeply in love with Kiefer Sutherland's hair!

**Title:** Pumped Up Kicks

 **Source:** Young Guns 1 + 2

 **Music:** Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People

 **Characters:** Billy (character study), Doc, Chavez

 **Summary:** _he won't tell you his plan_

 **Warnings:** western movie type violence

 

 **Password:** outrun my gun

**Download:** [35mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/9cfdlv)

Also posted [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/94517.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/87738.html).

 

Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
